For Real
by cool-kitsune
Summary: The Sanzo-Ikkou have been reincarnated. They think the things happening to them are not For Real. Just read the notes coz I'm not that good in writing summaries. Buh-bye!! R & R please!! Chapter II is up!!
1. Saturday Morning and Afternoon

For Real By: cool_kitsune  
  
Author's notes: This is my first Saiyuki fic!!!! Apparently, they are reincarnated as. themselves. no change in name. and the sort coz I'm damn tired of thinking of decent Japanese names, do you hear me?! The Sanzo- Ikkou are in High School and they're just like any normal little High School Guys.. But.. They'll soon discover the unusual powers they have!!! Gojyo is still a taboo child guy, Goku and Hakkai are youkai (people here don't know that demons still exist!!!!) and Mr. Worldly Monk is still droopy-eyed.. but Sanzo ain't a monk here and I don't care any less!!! * laughs like mad *  
  
PG-13 for the cussing, swearing and all of those damned things I don't even know yet..  
  
Slight yaoi. but I dunno the pairing YET. but absolutely positively it won't be HakkaixGojyo. I hate those things!! I like yaoi but not the pairings of my favorite bishounen!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki and any of the characters in it. but I guess I'll own some of the characters I'll soon make up.  
  
Dedicated to Cho Hakkai, "For Real" is inspired from the yaoi manga Kazuya Minekura made. although I can't quite remember the title. I just hope you guys like it!!!  
  
Warning: Umm. there'll be some OOCs here. Don't tell me I didn't warn you. Oh yeah like I said, some of the characters will be cussing and swearing soon.  
  
For Real Chapter I  
  
Cho Hakkai, a sophomore, rummaged through his books in his library. (as I'd call it. but Gojyo and the others would probably say it's a damned mess. I just like to put a little bit of Tenpou in this Hakkai) "Hmm. I wonder where I put it. I know it's here somewhere.. I know I put it here or maybe there.. Or elsewhere. Ugh. I don't know!!" The youth said, clutching his aching head, his glasses were in his room so how the hell is he supposed to find the damned book?? Hakkai continued to rummage through all of his books and gets tired of it. "I have to find it. the book report will be due soon. what am I supposed to do." Don't panic. I never panic. A voice came through his head.. "What the? Whose voice was that? Hmm. I must be hearing things.." He stood up and planned to look at the other shelves but he tripped over a book. "Itte.. That stung.. Hmmm. what's this book???" He grabs the book and looks at the title. "Aaah. here it is!! I really should wear my glasses more!!!" He smiles sheepishly.  
  
Suddenly, the door opens and a youth with red hair came in. "Gojyo, good morning!!!" (Gojyo's hair is that of Kenren's while Hakkai's hair is Hakkai's hair.) "Hey, Hakkai! It's a Saturday! Why won't we go to Sanzo and Goku's apartment?" Gojyo told him. "You're quite early today. I see you woke up earlier than usual. Well that's a good start right?" Hakkai replied with a cheerful smile on his face.  
  
"Stop muttering some gibberish (what a mean thing to say to Hakkai!!) and get your glasses. We'll head towards Mr. Worldly Sanzo's place." Said Gojyo.  
  
"But." "But what??" "I haven't eaten breakfast yet. and I haven't taken a bath yet." "Gosh, Hakkai!!! It's ten o' clock!!! And you haven't eaten?! Haven't your parents called you to breakfast?!" "Iie. they left early in the morning. How'd you get in here anyway?? The doors are all locked!" "Err. you see. I uhh entered through the window!!" "Okay. Have you eaten breakfast?" "Yep!! If you won't mind it's my pleasure to eat again!!" "Sure!! What do you want to eat?" "Meat buns would be good!" "Okay. You wait at the living room." "Sure!"  
  
Hakkai went to his room and got his glasses. He yawned. He hasn't been sleeping much. I hope Gojyo wouldn't notice. He'd be worried again. thought Hakkai. He then went in their kitchen and got ready to cook.  
  
Gojyo sat comfortably on the couch and turned on the TV. "Wonder where the bikini channel is." Gojyo said with the usual hentai smile on his face. He scanned the channels and didn't get pleased. "Ne, Hakkai! Where the hell's the bikini channel?!" Gojyo yelled frustrated.  
  
Hakkai looked at Gojyo from the kitchen and smiled. "Why would my parents want such a channel?? They didn't like it so they changed the cable. You know them."  
  
"Yeah, such decent people. Like you. Sheesh. I'll just watch some cartoons. or anime' I might find a hentai one." Gojyo sniggered.  
  
Hakkai smiled in his cooking. Gojyo could be very funny even though he has his ways. He smokes and drinks alcohol even though he's still a minor. He even sleeps with girls!  
  
A few minutes later, Hakkai handed some of the meat buns he cooked to Gojyo. "Thanks." Said Gojyo when he grabbed the meat bun. "Mmm! These are good!!!" Gojyo said as he took a bite.  
  
Flattered, Hakkai smiled and said, "Thanks." And took a bite out of his own meat bun.  
  
They finished eating. Gojyo remained at the living room as Hakkai took a bath. "Hmmm. damn TV. can't find any good hentai stuff. sheesh. this is stupid.. Dammit." He sighs hopelessly and slouches on the couch. He closes his eyes and envisions a group of people who are on a jeep.. one looked like him but with longer hair, one looked just like Goku, one looked like Hakkai, and the last one looked like Sanzo. The red-haired was teasing the young boy and laughing like crazy. The monk was getting very annoyed and the brunette was smiling and saying "How peaceful." Those things sound familiar.. In fact, those things happen to them everyday. (Well, except for the jeep thing..) Does this show the future?? If so, I have a great imagination or maybe I'm telepathic just like the fortunetellers.. Maybe not the future since, why would we ride such a vehicle?? There are nice cars now like the Ferrari and the BMW and the Mercedes Benz.. Why in the world would we ride such a thing?? And the color is green. I assume that's the brunette's. Maybe it shows our past selves?? Naahh. That thing wouldn't just pop in my mind. Let's just say I have a great imagination.. Yeah, that's it. thought Gojyo. But wait, what he was thinking was right!! Dammit Gojyo.. doesn't believe in reincarnations.. doesn't believe those things are for real.  
  
"Err, Gojyo? Gojyo??" Hakkai tapped at the man's shoulder. "Urk! What is it, Hakkai?!" Gojyo opened his eyes. "What were you thinking of, Gojyo?? It seems you were deep in thought. I don't see you like this usually. Daijobu desu ka???" "Yep.. I'm as dandy as ever. Lemme tell you on the way to Sanzo's house." "Sure, I'll be delighted to hear your fantasies, Gojyo. Well, except for the hentai ones.." Hakkai smiled at him. Gojyo smiled back.  
  
The two buddies went onto Sanzo's house and on the way.. Gojyo said, "Ne, Hakkai, do you think reincarnations are true??" "I don't know Gojyo.. why'd you bring up such a question?" "Well, it concerns the one I was thinking of a while ago. I don't easily drift of to such imagination thingy. But it just came in the instant I closed my eyes." "Sou ka.. hmm.. there is no scientific proof but I kind of believe about it. Tell me about what you thought a while ago." "You see.. when I closed my eyes, I saw somewhat a vision of people just like the four of us. In a green jeep, the one who looked like me was teasing the one who looked like Goku. Which normally happens everyday." "I see.. Go on.." "Then the one who looked like Sanzo was getting pissed off.. The one who looked like you, was smiling and saying, "How peaceful."" "I see.. I do say that.. hmm.. it can't show the future. I don't know.. Let's not talk about this matter now, Gojyo.. I'm suddenly starting to hear things again.." "Again..??" "Yeah, someone of my voice is telling me, that I must not forget the past. It's really strange and when I act like not myself, someone says that I shouldn't act not like myself.. It's just weird.. Let's not put up the topic yet.. But wait, what if Sanzo and Goku are thinking the same things?? It may not be a coincidence, Gojyo." "Yeah, you're right." "Let's just try to forget about things. Maybe we're just having some strange visions.. It might pass." "Yeah, might is the word."  
  
The two arrive at Sanzo's apartment and knocks at the door. A frustrated Sanzo opens the door. "What do you want??" Goku suddenly bursts out of nowhere and greets them cheerfully. "Ohayou!!! Do you have any food, Hakkai, Gojyo?? Do you?? I'm really hungry you know."  
  
"I can see why Sanzo-sama is so frustrated when we visit." Gojyo said coolly. "Don't give me this bullshit as a greeting early in the morning, Gojyo." Said Sanzo seriously. "Or if you want me to get my gun and blast you, you may continue spouting out this bullshit." "I-I'll pass the offer. No thanks." Gojyo sweat dropped. "So cheerful today, huh, Goku??" said Hakkai, ignoring the conversation of the two. "Uh-huh!! Could you buy some food later, huh?? Please Hakkai!!" pleaded the hyperactive Goku. "It would be my pleasure, Goku."  
  
"Oi, could we all go to the park?? I got to meet Rinei there." Gojyo said. "Rinei? Isn't she our classmate who has a BIG crush on you, Gojyo?" asked Hakkai. Yep. She asked me to meet her there. She says it's urgent. I bet she'll say she loves me."  
  
"Rinei-neechan?? Really?? She's real nice to me and treats me to lunch!! I wanna go too!!" Goku said cheerfully. "Ch'! I don't care. I'd just read my newspaper." Grunted Sanzo. "But Sanzo!! You should go too!! C'mon, Sanzo!! Please!!! Sanzo!!! Ne, Sanzo!!" Goku annoyingly says. "URUSAI!! Baka-saru!!!!!!!!" Sanzo hit Goku on the head with his paper fan so fast nobody could ever count how many times he did.  
  
All Gojyo and Hakkai could do is laugh. Yeah, it could be a very funny sight. "ITTE!!! You don't have to hit me that hard, Sanzo!!" Goku said while clutching his head. "Of course I have to." Replied a dull Sanzo.  
  
"C'mon, people, I bet Rinei's waiting." Gojyo said as he led the way.  
  
As they were walking, Goku suddenly asked, "Ne, Sanzo? What if you're hungry and in a desert and with other people with nothing to eat?" "Why are you asking such a question, baka-saru?" answered Sanzo, which is also a question. ^__^ "Well, you see.. I dream about four people and they're in a desert and they have nothing to eat. Poooor them." Replied Goku. "I don't give a care for those bastards. It's their own fault they're in that place." Grunted Sanzo again.  
  
Gojyo and Hakkai looked at each other. Goku also had such visions. That means they're not the only ones. Sanzo is the last one to have such hallucinations.  
  
"Say, uh.. Goku." Started Hakkai. "When do you have these dreams??" "Hmm. when I'm really hungry when I sleep. Why do you ask??" said Goku. "You're always hungry, saru." Gojyo commented. "But when I'm REALLY hungry!!" Goku said back. "Why do you ask again Hakkai??" "Eh? Nothing, Goku. I'm just interested." Answered Hakkai.  
  
"There's Rinei-neechan!! Let's go!! She might treat us to lunch!!" Goku said excitedly. "Lunch?? It's still early, Goku." Said Hakkai. "Remember, Hakkai. You ate breakfast at 10:20 a.m. it's 11:00 already." Gojyo corrected Hakkai. "Oh yes!! Sorry, I seem to have forgotten." Hakkai laughed. "Ch'! C'mon, someone's waiting." Sanzo said. "Okay!!! Let's go!!! Let's go!! Rinei-neechan!!" Goku ran towards a girl with wonderful red hair. (seems like she's a half-breed too. hmmm.)  
  
"Oh, hello there Goku-kun! Do you want lunch?" Rinei, the other half-breed in this story asked the hyperactive Goku. "Yeah!! That would be great!!!" nodded Goku. "Hello, Rinei-chan!! It's nice to see you!" greeted Hakkai politely. "Ch'!" said Sanzo as he lit a cigarette. "Hey, Rinei. How's your day?" asked Gojyo as he approached the other red- haired. "I-it was great, Gojyo-kun. Would you like me to treat you all to lunch?" Rinei said shyly. "Sure. That would be great, Rinei!" Gojyo winked at her. That action made her blush. "C'mon!! I want to eat!!" Goku hurried to the restaurant across the street. "Matte, Goku!!" Hakkai said as he ran after Goku. "Humph." Said the ever so lifeless and dull Sanzo. "So, shall we go??" Gojyo asked Rinei. "H-hai." Rinei said as they both went together. "Well, Gojyo-kun??" "Yeah?" "Iie, betsuni.."  
  
They all reached the restaurant and sat at the nearest table as Goku ordered. "Ne, Gojyo-kun?" started Rinei. "What is it?" Gojyo asked coolly. "Well, do you have to take all of them? I mean, I said I'd meet YOU at the park. But, it's really okay." Said Rinei politely. "They're the ones who wanted to go. Especially the saru." "You're the one who asked us to go with you, you bastard!!!" Sanzo hit Gojyo on the head with his paper fan. "Okay, okay.. I did invite them. Sheesh. You really don't have to do that every time, Sanzo-sama." Growled Gojyo. "Of course I do. So you would keep your mouth shut." "Hihihihihihihi. You guys are really funny." Giggled Rinei. "I agree with you, Rinei-chan." Laughed Hakkai.  
  
"I'm finished ordering!!" Goku hopped cheerfully towards their table. "I bet our table's gonna be filled with food that only Goku would eat." Gojyo sighed. "Goku, remember, we are not the ones paying." Said Hakkai, concerned about how much money Rinei's going to spend just for Goku's delight. "Iie, daijobu, Hakkai-san. It's my pleasure to treat you guys to lunch." Rinei said happily. "We'll repay you some other time, Rinei-chan. Don't worry." Hakkai said assuring. "Iie, you really don't have to, Hakkai-san. It's very nice of you to offer." Said Rinei. "Yeah, Hakkai. You don't have to be that nice always. Remember too much of everything is bad for you." Gojyo told Hakkai.  
  
The food soon arrived which was really too much for five people. And Goku ate first and fast. "You heard that saru? Too much of food is bad for you. I'm putting that in my mind." Said Sanzo. "Eh?! No! That just can't be!!" refused Goku. "Of course it can be." Gojyo said. "No it can't! You wanna fight?!" "Put it on." At first, Gojyo and Goku only exchanged insults but it soon got to the point that they were almost fighting. "Heiwa desu ne." said Hakkai while sipping his tea. "URUSAI!! YOU TWO WANT TO DIE SO BADLY?!" said a very pissed off Sanzo. "Iie, we'll pass the offer." Said the two troublemakers in unison. Rinei just sweat dropped. She can't believe these people could stay alive if this happens everyday. "Is there something wrong, Rinei-chan?" asked Hakkai. "Iie, betsuni." She replied.  
  
All of them finished eating. They all had a good lunch, well except for Sanzo since he is still pissed off from Goku and Gojyo's non-stop arguments, which had no sense at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun was soon setting. The group was at the beach, watching the sun set. "This is a very wonderful day for me, Gojyo-kun." Rinei told him a wide smile shown on her face. "I really had a lot of fun. Thanks a lot for coming." The two thought they were alone at the spot but actually two pairs of eyes were watching them and two pairs of ears were listening to them.  
  
Goku snickered. "They're having a good time, aren't they Hakkai?" "They sure look like it." Smiled Hakkai.  
  
Sanzo was just sitting at a corner. Minding his own business not like two certain youkai.  
  
(Back to Rinei and Gojyo) "Me too. I really had fun, Rinei. Thanks for inviting me." Gojyo replied. "Gojyo-kun, I.. I.. I really like you so much!" said Rinei her face all red like her flaming hair. "I knew that, Rinei." "Y-you did??? Oh!! This is so embarrassing!!" "No, it's not. I like you too. Well, not that much. But." their lips went nearer and they nearly kissed. But.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes: Is it nice?? I sure hope so. Hoped you like it!! R & R please!!  
  
Gojyo: OI!! What ever happened to our kiss?!  
  
Kitsune-chan: You'll find that out in Chapter two!!!  
  
Rinei: * blushing * K-kiss?  
  
Kitsune-chan: Didn't you read?? Look there!  
  
Goku: It's a really nice scene! I won't dare to interfere!!  
  
Kitsune-chan: I don't think so, Goku. * evil smile * He he he.  
  
Hakkai: That seems exciting. I'll read it too!!  
  
Sanzo: Humph! I don't care any less.  
  
Kitsune-chan: That's it for today!! Minna-san, please wait for chapter two if you want to know what ever happened to the kiss! Buh-bye!!  
  
Gojyo: That kid's so unfair! Dammit! 


	2. Saturday Afternoon and Evening

For Real By: cool-kitsune ^__^  
  
Author's notes: Like I said, this is my first Saiyuki fic! Just hope you guys would encourage me in making this fan fic!! Some more interesting stuff are bound to happen. And believe me, what you're reading is For Real. Ha, ha!! I just love mentioning the title of this fic. But if some people don't know, the title of this fic actually came from the title of the first opening theme of Gensomaden Saiyuki!! Like I said, the people in this universe no longer believe in demons and child of taboo or the such, so that means our heroes will be so surprised to know their real identities. Wait!! I'm giving the story away!! Heck! Please forgive me! I'll give you people more suspense later!! I have to continue my fic!  
  
PG-13 for Gojyo and Sanzo's cussing, swearing and all those damned things I really don't know yet. And also for Gojyo's bad influence. Oh yeah, for my bad narrating too.  
  
Slight yaoi. I think I know the pairing. I think it's SanzoxGoku. And positively it won't be GojyoxHakkai because Gojyo is taken by Sayama Rinei. And I hate yaoi pairings of my favorite bishounen!! But, I really like yaoi but I don't really read yaoi fics that much. A slight hint of HakkaixGoku for the sibling thing they're talking about at the latter part of the chapter. But.. can't do anything about it. I hate it!! I'll keep up for that pairing, dammit!!  
  
Disclaimer: I promise I don't own Saiyuki!! But I sure hope I did. I do own Sayama Rinei, the girl who has a BIG crush on Gojyo remember?? I'll soon make up some more characters.  
  
Dedicated still to Cho Hakkai, "For Real" is inspired from the yaoi manga Kazuya Minekura made. Although I can't actually remember the title. Hope you guys like the chapter!!  
  
Anyway, thank you Legendary Heaven Swordsman for your review. I'll try to make the dialogues clearer. Thank you so much!!  
  
Warning: There will be some OOCs but I hope you guys won't mind it. Also, don't mind the cussing and swearing of Gojyo and Sanzo. You can't do anything about it. They're just like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For Real Chapter II  
  
Sha Gojyo and Sayama Rinei's lips almost met into a kiss. Gojyo closed his eyes and waited but... "Ick!! Gojyo what are you doing?!! Ero-kappa!! Stop being horny!!"  
  
He heard such a familiar voice and opened his eyes. He saw Rinei and Goku right in front of him. He then saw Hakkai who was peaking behind the wall near the stores.  
  
"H-hi, Gojyo!!" Hakkai smiled and slid away from the sight and went over to Sanzo's place.  
  
"Damn you, baka-saru!! You ruined everything!!! Don't you see what you just did?! DAMMIT!!" Gojyo hit Goku on the head, hard.  
  
"ITTE!!!!! I stopped you from being horny, ero-kappa!!! Don't do these things in such a public place!!" Goku scolded.  
  
Rinei was blushing. Things happened so fast. "G-gomen, Gojyo-kun! I-I didn't mean to.."  
  
"It's okay, Rinei." Gojyo said. He then looked at the mischievous saru. "Now you go away. Choo! Go away, baka-saru!!" Gojyo pushed Goku away.  
  
"Fine!! I'm telling Sanzo you're being horny again!! Humph!!" Goku dashed away towards Sanzo and Hakkai.  
  
"What happened to the bastards not minding their own businesses?!" Sanzo said not looking away from reading his newspaper.  
  
"Eh, he just saw us. I didn't bother them. You go ask Goku." Hakkai smiled sheepishly and then pointed at Goku who was now hopping his way towards them.  
  
"Ne, Sanzo, Gojyo's being horny again!!!" said Goku like a child telling his mother that someone bullied him. "He just hit me on the head for stopping him from being horny!!"  
  
"That's good! Now leave me alone." Was all Sanzo said. He then looked at them seriously. "I said, leave me alone, you idiots." A second later, he went back to reading.  
  
"Okay. Come on, Goku." Hakkai said and grabbed Goku's wrist and they walked away.  
  
"What about buying me some ice cream, Hakkai? Please??" Goku said as they walked away Sanzo.  
  
"Okay, let's go then." Said Hakkai smiling as usual. He liked treating Goku like his little brother even though he actually had a little sister. (not telling you yet, maybe later.) They reached the ice cream store. "What do you want, Goku?"  
  
"Hmm. I want a quadruple scoop of chocolate, strawberry, mocha and cookies n' cream." Said Goku cheerfully.  
  
"I'd have a single scoop of chocolate then." Hakkai smiled.  
  
Their ice cream were soon served. Goku was struggling not to let his ice cream fall. Hakkai just smiled and ate his ice cream quietly. They sat at a table near the store. Gojyo and Rinei then went to them.  
  
"Hey, you guys look like you're dating. Did you know that?" Gojyo chuckled.  
  
"ERO-KAPPA!!" Goku smacked his ice cream on Gojyo's face.  
  
"Gojyo-kun!" said Rinei worriedly. She looked at Gojyo's face and giggled.  
  
Goku looked at Gojyo's face too. He then laughed like crazy. "NYAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA!!! LOOK AT YOUR FACE!! NYAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHH!!!!" Goku fell to the ground and was still laughing and clutching his stomach.  
  
Hakkai tried to stop his laughter but he just couldn't and said, "Hahhahahhahahahhahahahhahah!! S-sorry Gojyo but. it's really. f-funny. Hhahhahahhahahahahhahhah!!"  
  
Gojyo clenched his fists. He then got Hakkai's ice cream and slobbered it on Hakkai and Goku's face.  
  
"ERO-KAPPA!!" Goku yelled at him but he licked the ice cream that he can reach. "Yum.."  
  
Hakkai was still laughing. Laughing at himself, at Goku and at Gojyo. Gojyo found it funny too so joined in the laughing. Rinei laughed still and Gojyo slobbered some ice cream on her face too. Goku laughed again at their expense.  
  
Sanzo got annoyed and rushed to them only to get his face also slobbered with ice cream. "K'so!!!" yelled Sanzo. The four stopped laughing. Sanzo got his paper fan and got ready to hit them all.  
  
"RUN!!!!" yelled Gojyo. The four ran away in fear. Gojyo and Goku looked scared. Rinei just thought it's weird. Hakkai just laughed at the thought as he also ran away from the pissed off Sanzo.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!!! YOU FOUR WILL GET IT FOR SURE!! SHI-NE!!!!!!!!" Sanzo said as he chased after them furiously.  
  
"I can admit this is fun!!" smiled Hakkai despite the ice cream on his face.  
  
"Fun?? You think this is fun?? We're going to get killed for God's sake! And you still think this is fun?? Gosh, Hakkai!!!" Gojyo said panicked.  
  
"I agree with Gojyo!" nodded Goku.  
  
"I dunno about you guys. I'm kind of' worried about Sanzo-san." Said Rinei as her conscience bothered her.  
  
"SHI-NE!!!" just guess who said that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gojyo got to his apartment, his face still slobbered with ice cream and he had a large bump on his head. Hakkai stayed with him for a while, he was tending to their bumps. Goku was with them too; since Sanzo may still be pissed off he did not dare come home yet. "Ne, Hakkai, my bump really hurts. Why does Sanzo's paper fan seem like it is metal??" Goku said, clutching his bandaged head.  
  
"Maybe if he gets mad, he gets real powerful." Suggested Gojyo. He handed the two youkai some towels to wipe their faces with.  
  
"I did not ask for your opinion Gojyo. But, that seems possible." Replied Goku as he wiped his face.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe umm.. he pretends that is a paper fan. Even though it's really a metallic one." Answered Hakkai finally after wiping his face clean.  
  
Their heads were all bandaged. Well, except for Rinei, she was at her home. She didn't get her head hit with Sanzo's paper fan or should I say metallic paper fan according to Hakkai's opinion.  
  
"If he hit us any harder, maybe our heads could have exploded!" said a worried Goku.  
  
Gojyo nodded in response. "Yeah, powerful old Sanzo-sama, with his trusty metallic paper fan."  
  
"I wonder why I got hit too." Hakkai just smiled even though his head was throbbing like mad.  
  
"You thought it was funny too, since you were laughing while you were running." Said Gojyo.  
  
"Yeah, he's right, Hakkai. You should deal with deadly things more seriously." Agreed Goku.  
  
"Of course I treat these things seriously." Hakkai smiled at them. Goku and Gojyo just looked at him, not believing what he said. "You don't believe me??" he asked them. The two just shook their heads.  
  
"Gojyo, Hakkai, where could I stay? Sanzo's still pissed off!!! How could I go there!! He won't let me in his room!!!" whined Goku.  
  
Gojyo looked at Hakkai. "I won't let that saru sleep with me. I'd have a girl with me tonight. Let him stay at your place, Hakkai."  
  
"Okay, I guess he wouldn't be a bother. We have a guest room. He could sleep there." Hakkai replied.  
  
"Alone?? NO! I can't sleep alone!! I'm afraid!!" Goku said.  
  
"Poor guy. Indeed, a sixteen year old with a brain of a six-year old." sighed Gojyo.  
  
"Well, I suppose I have a sleeping bag at my room somewhere. Or maybe it's in my library. I'll have to search for it later." Hakkai said.  
  
"YAY!!!!!! But wait, in your library?? How will you find something in that mess??" Goku asked.  
  
"I'll find it if you'll help me clean up my library." Hakkai told the boy or teen or boy or whatever he is.  
  
"It's gonna take you a whole forever to clean up that mess." Commented Gojyo. "And it's gonna take you half of a forever to look for that sleeping bag." He continued.  
  
"We could do it. Right, Goku?" Hakkai smiled at Goku.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I don't know." Said the perplexed boy.  
  
"We have to go then, it's getting late." Hakkai stood up. Yes, indeed it was getting late. "C'mon, Goku."  
  
"HAI!!" Goku also stood up. "Ja ne, Gojyo!! We'll see you tomorrow then!!" Goku waved as he got out of Gojyo's room. "Ne, Hakkai, c'mon!"  
  
"Ja ne, Gojyo. Oyasumi nasai." Hakkai smiled at the man.  
  
"Un. Ja ne, Hakkai, Goku. Oyasumi!" nodded Gojyo as he went towards his bed.  
  
"Ja ne!!" Hakkai waved at him and went out of his room. He followed Goku outside.  
  
"Let's go! I bet I'll have much more fun in your house than in Sanzo's! But, I kind of miss him. I'll say sorry to him tomorrow. That'll solve things, right Hakkai?" said the saru-like boy.  
  
"Yes, probably." Hakkai smiled as he walked with Goku. "That would be a good way to solve our problem. I'll support you then, Goku."  
  
"Thanks, Hakkai!! That would be great!!" Goku smiled cheerfully at Hakkai as they walked through the darkened street only lit with a few lampshades.  
  
The two then went on to Hakkai's house quietly, but then, Goku said, "I'm hungry. Hakkai, when we get to your house, I wanna eat!"  
  
"Okay, Goku. I'll cook for you. What do you want then?" Hakkai asked Goku, treating him like a little kid.  
  
"Meat buns would be great!! What about some dumplings too?? And some tempura!!" Goku answered.  
  
"Err. I'm afraid that is too much Goku. Meat buns would do good enough right?" Hakkai sweat dropped.  
  
"Okay then! But cook enough of them to last the whole night, okay, Hakkai??" Goku said childishly.  
  
"Sure. But after that, let's look for the sleeping bag okay?" Hakkai said kind of sleepily.  
  
"You okay Hakkai? You seem really tired. I guess I'll just try to hide my fear and sleep in the guest room for you. But I still have to eat." Said the concerned little saru.  
  
"Iie, daijobu desu ne, Goku. I'll manage. I'll still look for it just for you." Hakkai patted Goku's head. How cute!! I guess he really missed his little sister (there mentioned it again huh??) so much he treats Goku like his own little brother.  
  
"Thanks Hakkai. If only you were my brother, I'd have the best brother ever!" Goku beamed at Hakkai.  
  
"And I'd have the best little brother." (not little sister. I don't want to hurt his little sister's feelings.) Hakkai smiled at him. A smile that is so special that is seldom seen on his face. A smile he only shows to his sibling.  
  
"I know that Hakkai! I'm the best!! He, he!! But I ain't a saru!!!"  
  
"Did I ever tell you you're a saru?? I'm afraid not."  
  
"Yeah, that's because you're nice to me. Just like a big brother!!"  
  
"It seems that we're here already." Hakkai fumbled his hands in his pocket to get his key. He opened the door and let Goku go in first.  
  
He went up to his room with Goku. "Where's your library again, Hakkai? I haven't been here for a long time." Asked Goku.  
  
"It's just next to my room." Answered Hakkai.  
  
"Oh! So it's that big room over there!! Cool! Could I see it Hakkai?"  
  
"Sure! Did I ever say my library is prohibited to you guys?"  
  
"Guess not. I'll go there then!!"  
  
"Sure. Be careful. You might trip over the books there."  
  
"I will be." Goku went out of Hakkai's room and looked at the edge of the stairs. That was weird the kitchen lights are on. He remembers Hakkai didn't open it. He decided to ask Hakkai then. He went back to Hakkai's room.  
  
"What's wrong Goku?? I thought you were going to the library." Hakkai asked the youth.  
  
"Did you open the lights in the kitchen Hakkai?? It's open. I know you didn't open it a while ago."  
  
"That's strange. I know I didn't leave it open also in the morning. Let's go see." Hakkai went out of his room and looked at the edge of the stairs. "You're right. It's the kitchen lights."  
  
The two went down the stairs. Goku suddenly smelled a wonderful aroma. "Yum. Hakkai, someone's cooking dinner! Do you have a maid or something??"  
  
"Iie, our maid went on vacation a week ago and she won't return until next month."  
  
"Who's cooking then??"  
  
The two got to the living room and peeked at the kitchen door. They saw a figure of a young girl as they thought. Could it be?? Hakkai's eyes widened as he saw the figure.  
  
"I-it's you! Why are you guys so shocked? I'm back! Aren't you happy??" The figure spoke.  
  
"H-Horan!!" Hakkai said  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes: The suspense!!! Who is this Horan??  
  
Hakkai: She's actually.  
  
Kitsune-chan: No! Don't you dare say it, Hakkai-san!!  
  
Hakkai: Why not??  
  
Kitsune-chan: So that there is so much suspense that many people will be itching to read Chapter three!!  
  
Hakkai: Okay.  
  
Goku: She looks familiar. I can't quite remember. * thinks his hardest but fails. *  
  
Gojyo: You couldn't do that in a million years, saru!!  
  
Goku: Of course I could!!!  
  
Sanzo: URUSAI!!!!!  
  
Gojyo: Ahh!~ It's Sanzo, run for your lives!!!  
  
Hakkai: * laughs *  
  
Goku: Ero-kappa!  
  
Rinei: Sanzo-san, calm down!  
  
Hakkai: Yeah, Sanzo please calm down and control your temper.  
  
Sanzo: Ch'!  
  
Horan: Hello, minna-san!! * beams at everybody *  
  
Kitsune-chan: You're not supposed to appear here, you.. Go away. You'll have more parts at chapter three, now go!!  
  
Horan: Meanie!!  
  
Kitsune-chan: Of course I am. Now minna-san, if you want to see more of this mysterious Horan, stand by for Chapter THREE!!  
  
Horan: That kid's such a meanie!!  
  
Kitsune-chan: I said go away!! Buh-bye minna!! Wait for chapter three!! R & R please!! 


End file.
